custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Explore the Earth with Barney (1997, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Explore the Earth with Barney is a Barney home video that was originally released in November 1, 1997. Plot Barney takes his team on an adventure. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz/Body: Adam Brown) *Seth (Homer Ferguson) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #We Like Rocks #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Fishing Song #We Like Rocks Music Director *Joe Phillips Notes *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-present costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, mouth, nose and everything used in this home video was also seen in real versions of some Season 3 episodes like "Barney's Science Fun!", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Fun & Games" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in his real Season 2-3 voice. *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, a pink bow, a nose, a mouth and everything used in this home video was also seen in real version of 1996-1997 Season 3-4 episodes. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in her real Season 2-3 voice. *The BJ costume with a red cap, eyes, cheeks, nose, mouth and everything used in this home video was also seen in real version of 1996-1997 Season 3-4 episodes. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in his real Season 2-3 voice. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in real versions of Season 10-present episodes. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in real versions of Season 10-present episodes. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the real version of "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The real version of the 1997-2002 Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from the real version of "Camp WannaRunnaRound", with Barney's real Season 2-3 vocals and kids' vocal from that version. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the real version of Season 4-6 episodes. Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:1997 episodes